greenhornetfandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron Diaz
Cameron Diaz is an American actress and former model. She gained fame in the 1990s with roles in the blockbuster films The Mask, My Best Friend's Wedding, and There's Something About Mary. Other notable film credits include Charlie's Angels, Vanilla Sky, Gangs of New York, and voicing Princess Fiona in the Shrek series. Diaz received Golden Globe nominations for her performances in There's Something About Mary, Being John Malkovich, Vanilla Sk''y, and ''Gangs of New York. She portrays Lenore Case, the Green Hornet's secretary and love interest, in the 2011 film The Green Hornet. Early Life Diaz was born in San Diego, California. Her father, who was born in Los Angeles County, was a second-generation Cuban American whose family came from Spain via Cuba (her paternal grandparents settled in Tampa's Ybor City). Her mother is of English, German, and Cherokee descent. She attended Long Beach Polytechnic High School where she was in the theater program for one year. Modeling At 16, she began her career as a fashion model. Diaz signed with top modeling agency Elite Model Management. For the next few years, her modeling took her around the world, working for contracts with major companies. She modeled for designers such as Calvin Klein and Levi's. When she was seventeen she was featured on the cover of the July 1990 issue of Seventeen magazine. Acting At 21, Diaz auditioned for The Mask, despite a lack of previous acting experience, on the recommendation of an agent for Elite, who met the film's producers while they were searching for the female lead. After obtaining the lead female role, she immediately started acting lessons. The Mask became one of the top ten highest grossing films of 1994, and earned Diaz nominations for several awards. Over the next three years, she took roles in low-budget independent films, such as The Last Supper (1995), Feeling Minnesota (1996), She's the One (1996), Keys to Tulsa (1996), and A Life Less Ordinary (1997), preferring to feel her way effectively into the business. She was scheduled to star in the film Mortal Kombat, but had to pull out after breaking her hand while training for the role. She returned to mainstream films with the major box office successes My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) and There's Something About Mary (1998), for which she was nominated for a Golden Globe in the category of Best Actress — Musical or Comedy. She received critical acclaim for her performance in Being John Malkovich (1999), which earned her Best Supporting Actress nominations at the Golden Globes, the BAFTA Awards, and the SAG Awards. During 1990–2000, Diaz starred in many films, such as Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her, Very Bad Things, Any Given Sunday, and the hit adaptation of Charlie's Angels. In 2001, she won nominations for Best Supporting Actress at the Golden Globes, the SAG Awards, the Critics' Choice Awards, and the AFI Awards for Vanilla Sky, and also voiced Princess Fiona in Shrek, for which she earned $10 million. 2003, Diaz received another Golden Globe nomination for Martin Scorsese's epic Gangs of New York, and became the third actress (after Wedding costar Julia Roberts) to earn $20 million for a role, receiving the sum for Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Her next films were In Her Shoes (2005), and The Holiday (2006). She was set to team up again with The Mask co-star Jim Carrey in the film Fun with Dick and Jane, but dropped out to star in In Her Shoes. Diaz reportedly earned $50 million in the period of a year ending June 2008, for her roles in What Happens in Vegas opposite Ashton Kutcher, and the Shrek sequels. In 2009, she starred in My Sister's Keeper and The Box. In 2010, Forbes Magazine ranked Cameron Diaz as the richest Hispanic female celebrity, ranking number 60 among the top 100. Also that year, Diaz was cast as the female lead in a live action/animation hybrid film version of The Smurfs, and as well as voicing Princess Fiona in Shrek Forever After, also reunited with her Vanilla Sky co-star Tom Cruise in the action/comedy Knight and Day. Category:2011 Movie Cast